Despite its importance for immigration policy, health planning, and the study of fertility, little in the way of rigorous analysis has been undertaken on the fertility of immigrants to the United States. Detailed fertility analysis is proposed to further understanding of the variables related to the fertility of immigrants to the United States. Relevant data come from the public use samples of the 1970 Census. Three measures of fertility will be used: 1) recent fertility, 2) cumulative fertility, and 3) childlessness. The analysis will focus on how these three variables are related to neighborhood characteristics, ethnicity, marital history, socioeconomic status, recency of immigration, country of origin, age, and labor force participation.